


Airborne

by Escapist_aquarius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birds, Freeform, M/M, Romance, animagi, implied/implicit, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapist_aquarius/pseuds/Escapist_aquarius
Summary: Originally written for a drabble contest, this poem/ficlet consists of exactly 100 words. The inspiration was found just by looking up, at two birds together in the sky. I've a weak spot for birds and for animals in general, for wizards and animagi...It's my first fic ever so, please, be gentle ;)





	Airborne

Airborne

Miles high  
the earth beneath only soft blues and greens  
it’s ridges and rush smoothed away  
in pastels of sky  
silver and onyx fly

Slender lines of sparkling white  
floating lightness on endless wings  
while the black arch of compressed power dives, jumps, loops around him

On currents of breath they dance in soaring waves  
Two tiny spots, a world on their own

Together another current ascended  
mid-flight raven’s talons egret’s touch  
challenge from hopeful heart  
Flap, still, swoosh, flap  
in spiralling electricity

The tide in their veins synchronizing  
each other’s centre of gravity

Alivest together in this weightless moment


End file.
